


Overnight

by VocaloidLuvrDlx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaloidLuvrDlx/pseuds/VocaloidLuvrDlx
Summary: Ivy is dragged to Kong studios to spend a night by her best friend. How will she be able to make it when Murdoc is on the prowl?





	Overnight

Why did she allow herself to get dragged along? She could have done other things like staying at home and watching reruns of NCIS. But No! Her friend, Dixie, had to convince her to come with her to an exponentially creepy building dubbed Kong Studios. And just so she could be with her boyfriend no less. She has taken her here quite a few times but there was never anything in it for her except a boring and uncomfortable time. 

Or so she thought. This time, Ivy was sitting on the couch in the living area of the expansive recording studio. She had a Xbox controller in her hands and was currently losing at a quite intense game of Halo. When she died, she solemnly looked over to Noodle who had a big grin on her face.

“My turn!”

Reluctantly, Ivy passed off the controller of to the younger girl sitting beside her. Considering how good Noodle was at video games, she would be watching her play for the next hour and a half. But that was okay. It was better than sitting in silence, waiting for her friend to take her home.

She leaned back into the couch and caught herself in the reflection of the TV as it turned black for a second. Her brown, bobbed hair was sticking up in the back a little bit since she didn’t take her time to dry it thoroughly this morning and her pale skin looked deathly without the aid of make up, which she generally didn’t use anyways. A loose tank top hung on her torso, doing well to disguise that fact that she had rather small breasts. Her jeans were tight but with thighs as skinny as hers, those were the only ones that would fit. She was short, only 5’3”, but her platform boots always added on half a foot.

Oh, the things she would change if she could. But she shoved that thought down like she did every time and looked over at Russel, who was reading a book on how to care for horses. She couldn’t imagine why the hell he would read that but whatever. To each their own.

Suddenly, she felt a pang in her stomach with the telltale growl of hunger. Both of her companions turned to her and laughed after a moment. 

“Hungry?” Russel asked.

Ivy giggled a little nervously and nodded.

Russel nodded in understanding and motioned towards the kitchen as he looked back down to his book. “Grab whatever you want out of the kitchen. But just don’t touch anything that Murdoc wrote on. That would be bad for everyone.”

“Kay…?” She stood up slowly before heading towards the door that Russel pointed out. The kitchen was nice but a little dirty. Some weird stains graced the counter but only a few. As she looked around, she noticed that most food items were claimed by the satanic leader of the band. Some said packages were scrawled on with sharpie, saying things like ‘DON’T TOUCH’ or ‘keep your hands off 2D i will bloody stab you’. Luckily, she procured an unlabeled, half eaten bag of cheese puffs and brought them back out to the living room.

After a moment, she realized that she hasn’t even seen Murdoc. Ever. At least in the studio that is. The only time she’s seen him in person is when her friend would drag her to concerts to watch the band (well, to watch 2D exclusively but that only really applied to Dixie).

“Where’s Murdoc?” She asked as she plopped back down on the couch, popping a few cheese puffs into her mouth.

Noodle didn’t even look away from the screen as she reflexively answered, “upstairs.”

Ivy was a little confused since she really has never seen him around his own living space and so Russel explained.

“He’s up in the recordin’ studio, workin’ on music. He’s there almost all of the time and he just calls us in when he needs us.”

She nodded after a moment and relaxed back into the couch, chowing down on her synthetic cheesy goodness.

They stayed like that for hours, her and Noodle taking turns with the video game and Russel reading his book to the side. In the middle of that, she saw 2D and Dixie, both looking quite disheveled and giggling like high-schoolers that just lost their virginity together, walking into the kitchen and emerging with a pint of ice cream. That was at 7:30. 

It was 9:00 when Noodle claimed that she had to go to bed. Ivy thought it was weird for a fifteen-year-old would want to go to bed at 9:00 but what was even weirder was the Russel went to be a few minutes later. It somewhat surprised her for the members of a band like Gorillaz would be so tame.

She wasn’t tired though so she started watching TV, settling down when she found the channel that was playing Bones. She hit a commercial break and took the opportunity to change into the pyjamas that she brought (which consisted of just taking off her bra and changing into some loose shorts). Russel, that sweetheart, left her a selection of blankets and a few pillows for her.. She used most of them to create a cocoon for herself in the corner of the sectional, so she could watch the crime series in peace.

It wasn’t a very stressful day but she still wish for further relaxation. This is not what she received.

Just as a new episode was beginning, Ivy began hearing creepy growling coming down the hallway. It turned into heavy, raspy breathing and footsteps echoed off the walls. What the hell was that? She didn’t look, though, as it moved in the large, open area behind the sectional and into the kitchen. She heard the fridge door open and then close. A groan and then some mumbling and then only footsteps as whoever it was entered back into the living room.

“Fucking 2D...He’s been shagging his girlie for the last eight hours and all I’ve been doing is slaving away, working on music. Not fair i’n’t i’...?” There was a small pause before the voice continued. “Oh! I just love Bones!” The footsteps came closer and before she knew it, Murdoc had come around the side of the couch and sat to the right of her, a meter away.

He was shirtless, wearing pants that barely reached his hips. She had seen him from the middle of a packed concert hall but never this close. He wasn’t particularly attractive but his confidence-no, cockiness-was overwhelming. He rested his arms on the back of the couch and even though he was thin, he seemed to take up more space than Russel. His smell though, was not that great. He smelled like cigarettes and too much expensive cologne.

She kept silent, some voice in the back of her head telling her he’ll attack like a rabid squirrel if he notices her. 

They stayed like this, the satanist oblivious to his companion and making weird noises to himself, for a few minutes. That’s when the slightly green tinged man decided to get comfortable and lay down on his side, unknowingly resting his head on Ivy’s ankles. She unconsciously tried to shift away but it startled him, making him bolt up onto his elbows. He spotted her face in her cocoon of blankets and pillows and a grin spread audibly across his face.

“Now, now, now… Who do we have here, ehhhh?”

His smile was probably the creepiest thing she’s ever seen. His sharp teeth were threatening and the long, serpentine tongue that slipped out of his mouth only forebode of bad things to come. It almost seemed as though this man could have sold his soul to the devil with an appearance like that.

He continued to stare at her as he waited for an answer and it took her a shake of her head to collect her thoughts. 

“My...my name’s Ivy.”

He made a show of licking his lips, or at least it seemed that way, as he came slightly closer to her.

“Ivy eh?” His hand comes to rest on the blankets that covered her legs. “What brings you to Kong studios today?”

His long fingers began to fiddle with the blankets and she tried to sink back into the corner of the couch.

“I’m friends with Dixie. She brought me here,” the intimidated young lady managed to say.

“How fortunate…” he mumbled before standing up, leering down at her, “how about we have a little fun, love?” He sat down on the edge of the couch beside her beside her, trapping her in the corner of the sectional, as he started to pull at the blankets the protected her.

Her hands clung onto the closest layer of fabric as she started to panic slightly. “What-what do you mean?” 

“Well…” he said as he unwrapped her like a present, “we’re alone...we’re bored…and I haven’t been able to do anything” -he licked his lips- ”intimate with a young lady for about a week. I’m getting restless love.” He used his strength against her and pulled all the blankets off of her. 

Once she was completely de-blanketed, he took a moment to look at her. She felt his eyes on her barely covered chest, moving down the rest of her body to her feet. A smirk formed on his face and he licked his lips yet again when he noticed how she held her forearms to her chest in a half-assed attempt at protection.

“Aren’t you a treat, love?” 

Before she could stop him, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, slamming his lips into hers. They were cracked and harsh and demanding. His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her close. The other hand buried itself in her hair.

She was becoming overwhelmed by his presence. Even though his lips weren’t perfect, he had skill. They moved against hers so deliberately and passionately that she unconsciously parted her lips and closed her eyes. He took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. It wrapped around her own like it had a mind of its own and the sensations caused a moan to vibrate in her chest.

He pulled away from her and gave her a cocky smile before moving his lips to her neck. “I knew you’d start to like it, love. They all do.” Suddenly, he sucked hard, clearly with the intention to leave dark hickies all over her neck. At the sensation, she gasped and her hands gripped his shoulders.

His lips moved all over the skin of her neck and chest, leaving bruises and dark marks as they went. The gasps that escaped her lips turned to moans and he groaned in return. He pulled away once he had effectively discolored enough of her skin and he sat back on the couch, dragging her into his lap so that her back rested against his bare chest.

As he nibbled on her ear, he brought his hands to the front of her body and gently (she wouldn’t have expected that) cupped her breasts.

“Do you like this, love?” He squeezed much harder and it made her moan loudly. He seemed to take this as an affirmative and he continued to touch her through her tanktop.

She was so dazed. His touches and words and breath were overwhelming her and even though she didn’t want to admit it, it was turning her on. She shifted a little bit as he grabbed the hem of her shirt, leaning forward so that he could pull it off. She could feel him hard in his pants beneath her and she grinded down onto him, needing relief. A deep growl came from behind her and his sharp teeth scraped against her skin.

“Oh love...Bloody hell...Tell me what you need.” His fingers dug into her hips and he pulled her clothed core harder against his. “Tell me what you want me to do to this tight little body of yours.”

He continued to grope her breasts and move her hips onto his until she was moaning out loud again. When she didn’t answer, he bit the juncture of her shoulder and neck and she cried out in pain mixed with pleasure.

“I want you to touch me,” she whimpered.

He snickered behind her and his hands gripped her hips even hard. “I am touching you, love.”

Getting frustrated, Ivy grinded down hard on his bulge and moaned out, “I want you to finger me!”

After a few agonizing seconds, he pressed his lips against the bite mark he left on her shoulder and kissed it. She could feel his smirk on her skin and it made her want to cry out in frustration.

“Good girl.”

His hand plunged into the front of her shorts and past the band of her panties. His fingers were rough but they found their mark almost instantly. He pressed against her clit, making her moan out in pleasure and He rubbed her harshly before plunging two fingers inside of her.

“You’re already so wet for me, love. You must want me bad, don’t you?”

She began nodding fervently almost instantly as his fingers crooked inside of her, hitting the most perfect place. She moaned and whimpered when he began pulling his fingers in and out of her. His free hand gripped a breast hard while his lips moved over her shoulders and neck. She was like a bass guitar in his hands and he sure knew how to play her. 

Within minutes, he had her cumming hard. He held her tightly has she shook and whimpered, her cunt tightening around his fingers and her hands gripping onto the outside of his thighs. He wouldn’t let up though. Right when she had calmed down, he started building her up to another climax. Then another and then another. She felt as though she was losing her mind when she was nearing on her sixth orgasm within the last fifteen minutes. She had soaked through her panties and shorts, probably even getting the couch wet.

After she orgasmed one more time, she forcibly pulled Murdoc’s hand from her panties and panted heavily, leaning forward and away from him. She had been put through so much that it felt like she was going to faint. 

He chuckled and leaned forward to wrap his arms around her waist. “Too much for you, love?”

She gave a tired laugh and nodded slightly. “Yes. You could say that.”

After a moment, the man behind her groaned and shifted beneath her. He was still extremely hard but he seemed to just be focussing on her. She would have guessed, after seeing so many things in the tabloids of this man, that he would have already tried to fuck her ten minutes ago and then just leave her to go to sleep.

He groaned again and he leaned back, looking over her body as she turned around on his lap, just enough to face him. “Do you want to call that a night?”

Confusion crossed her face. “What about you?”

He placed his hand on her thigh and his thumb rubbed over her skin lightly. He looked at her flushed face and gave her a toothy grin.

“Don’t worry about me, love. I’m just fine to take care of myself.”

Ivy shook her head and stood up, holding her hand out to him, looking at him with intense eyes. 

“Murdoc…” She took a deep breath, not knowing why she was going to continue this. Whether out of sincere desire or pity, she wanted to help him out. “Murdoc, I want you to fuck me.”

When her words registered for him, he stood up and brought his hand to the back of her head pulling her into a crushing kiss. After he pulled away, leaving her breathless, he moved both of his hands down to her ass and picked her up. She reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist and he began walking them to God knows where. He kept kissing her as he brought them to the elevator. Reluctantly, she put her down and pressed the button for the garage, but within a second, he had her pinned up against the wall of the moving elevator.

She reached down and started working at his belt, unfastening it with slightly shaking hands and then pulling at the button and zipper.

“Love, you’re so good to me.” 

She was about to push his pants and underwear past his hips but the elevator doors opened and he pulled her out. The trip from the lift to the door of his Winnebago seems to take only a second but neither of them couldn’t have gotten there any sooner.

He picked her up and threw her on the thing that looked like a sad excuse for a bed. In reality though, it was so fucking soft

Murdoc pulled down his pants and underwear and she took the message to do the same. She laid back and kicked them off as he crawled on the bed to loom over her. He kissed her quickly before moving down her body. His unearthly tongue reached her slit and she thought she was gonna die from pleasure. He sucked and licked at her clit, his tongue slithering into her cunt. Her fingers laced into the hair at the back of his head and she grinded her core against his face. 

Before she could come again, he pulled away and positioned himself at her entrance. He was average, but he wielded himself with so much confidence that she keened at the sight. 

“You ready, love?” he mumbled into the crook of her neck.

“Yes! Please! Fuck me!” She cried out, her hips writhing, trying to get more contact from his cock.

He pulled back for a moment before filling her with a swift thrust. It didn’t take long for her to adjust and he started a rough rhythm. She was pressed down into the mattress, his hands all over her body and his lips on hers. She was pulsing around her and she could feel another orgasm coming on. She guessed he could feel it too cause a hand dropped to her core and he fervently rubbed a thumb over her clit. Within seconds, she was tipping over the edge again.

“Fuck yes!” he moaned, “Your cunt is so fucking good!”

He continued to thrust into her as she came down from her high. When she started to undulate her hips against his, he flipped them over so she could ride. A cry came from her mouth as the position hit deeper inside of her. She ground her hips into his, placing her hands on his chest to keep herself steady.

“Yes, love! Oh fuck, I’m gonna blow!”

Suddenly, he pulled her down on top of him and held her tightly, thrust like mad into her. She cried and nearly scream out in pleasure and he took her. His hips began to stutter and and he reached between them to rub her clit. The clenching of her last orgasm for the night tipped him over the edge and he spent himself inside of her.

After that, she laid limp on his chest. His hands came to rest on the small over her back, tracing small shapes onto her skin. She barely realized it, but she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up and slipped out of his grasp. He was still asleep. The kind of sleep were nothing could break it. Quietly, she pulled on her panties, shorts, and dug around his draws to find a shirt. After a few minutes, she pulled on a long sleeve, gray shirt. When she got back up to the main floor, she was thankful that no one was up yet. She changed into a new pair of pants and panties, but kept the shirt on.

By the time Dixie was ready to leave, she had eaten an enjoyable breakfast with Russel and played a few more rounds of Halo with Noodle. She knows they saw the hickies but made no comment on it.

Dixie met her at the front door, hugging her famous boyfriend goodbye.

“Gosh Ivy,” she drawled, “Sure looks like you had a good time!”

With a nervous giggle, she shrugged. “I guess you could say that.”

With that, they waved off to 2D, Russel, Noodle, and Murdoc who had had just walked into sight. He looked drowsy and pissed off but seemed to calm down as he saw the two young ladies.

“Bye everyone!” Dixie said in parting.

Ivy said goodbye too and walked out the door with their overnight bags in tow.

As they got into the car, Ivy felt a buzz in her pocket. It was a text.

‘I want my shirt back next time. -M’

Confusion crossed over her face and she stared down at her phone. 

“How in the hell…?”


End file.
